


Cake Butler

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: Salem is defeated and the world is at peace. With no more need for huntsman Weiss returns home to continue her life as heiress of the Schnee Dust Company with all its perks.Including a new cake butler





	1. Chapter 1

Series: RWBY

Characters: Weiss Schnee, Willow Schnee, Jaune Arc

Contains: Weight gain, immobility, and nudity.

\----

Weiss Schnee smiled and nodded her head as she gazed at the newest member of her staff. “Yes, that looks very nice on you Jaune.” Weiss said and paced around the blonde boy who was dressed in a fine tuxedo. 

“Uh, Weiss why do I have to wear this?” Jaune asked and tugged at the collar of his uniform.

Weiss smiles. “Because you love it.” Weiss said and walked towards the exit of the kitchen. “Also because you’re my new cake butler so you have to look the part.” Weiss added before exiting into a large dining room. She then walked over to the massive banquet table and took her normal   
seat.

A portly woman sitting at the head of the table smiled warmly as she gazed at the heiress. “My Weiss that new butler of yours is quite handsome.” Willow giggled and brushed a lock of white hair from her face. 

Weiss blushed and huffed, turning her nose up at her mother. “Jaune? Handsome? He’s as scraggly as they come mother.” Weiss said and took a sip from her tea. “I just remember from our time in Beacon that he was quite skilled at baking. With Salem gone and the world at peace, I decided to give him this job.” Weiss explained with a slight blush.

Willow smiled warmly and leaned back in her chair, the wood creaking loudly under her weight. “If you say so my dear.” Willow said and looked as the kitchen door swung open as Jaune pushed a cart into the dining room. The cart held multiple fluffy cakes. “Oh my and here he is now~”

Jaune blushed and stopped in his tracks, offering a small bow of his head before placing a few of the cakes on the table. “Good afternoon Mrs.Schnee.” Jaune said and tried to maintain his composure as the eyes of the elder Schnee bore into him. 

Plump was an understatement and fat was a word that would likely lend Jaune in a hospital. Willow Schnee was corpulent yet still maintained the appearance of a high-class woman…with nearly constant access to high-class food. An elegant white shirt hugged her curves and rolls tightly while a blue vest over it failed to close thanks to the belly filling her lap. The angle Jaune had wasn’t perfect but from what he could see there was a long blue skirt that squeezed her rump tightly as it spread across her seat.

“Weiss has spoken highly of your baking skills. I look forward to seeing for myself.” Willow said and pulled one of the cakes in front of her. Jaune stood as still as a statue as he waited in suspense for the matriarch's verdict on his cakes. Willow scooped up a small bite of cake and carried it to her mouth with the elegance one would attribute a woman of her class. Jaune sighed in relief as he noticed her lips curl up into a smile. “Mm yes, this is fantastic indeed. Very well done Jaune.” Willow complimented and went back for a second bite.

Jaune smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Thank you Mrs.Schnee. I used the Arc family’s secret recipe. Only the best for you two!”

Weiss gave her own sigh of relief before pulling one of the cakes before herself. ‘I was worried there for a second.’ She thought to herself and took a bite from on vanilla cake. Smooth and creamy icing with soft and fluffy cake. Like Heaven danced across her tongue. That is what it felt like to eat one of Jaune’s cakes. From subtle vanilla to rich chocolate and even the sweetest of strawberry Jaune could master any cake he set his mind to. 

Suddenly Jaune’s scroll went off. After giving it a equick glance he bowed. “If you’d excuse me I have to go check the oven.” Jaune said and walked back to the kitchen.

Willow smiled. “He’s certainly on top of his job. I only wonder how he’ll impress me in the future.” Willow said and continued to eat her cake, glancing over to Weiss. “Perhaps…grandchildren?”

Weiss froze, almost choking on her cake. Regaining her composure she grabbed a napkin and cleaned a few crumbs from her mouth. “Mother, please refrain from such statements. Jaune is simply a friend and now an employee. Nothing more.”

Willow rolled her eyes and chortled softly. “Oh, Weiss your reaction tells it all though if you insist I will drop the subject…for now at least.” Willow said and sipped her tea before returning to her cake. ‘A romance between an heiress and her cake butler. Almost like some sort of tale you’d find in a romance novel. I just expect this to be a weighty read.’ Willow thought to herself and gave her soft belly a gentle pat before moving onto a lovely German chocolate cake.

Weiss continued to work her way through her cake, trying to distract herself from her mother’s comments. Of course, she didn’t intend to marry Jaune. She had other things to deal with at the moment. Like the cake in front of her. The cake that she failed to notice was taking a noticeable effect on her slender form. 

It turns out the Arc family recipe is…butter. Lots and lots of butter. Also, love though…in the form of more butter. This oh-so secret ingredient was most likely the cause of a small layer of pudge settling on Weiss’ belly. Soft and spongey just like the cake while also rising like freshly kneaded dough. 

“Well that certainly was a treat but I should be going now.” Weiss said and prepared to stand only for her mother to stop her.

“Oh, why rush? It’s been ages since we’ve had tea together. Won’t you just stay for a little longer? At least for one more cake.” Willow said and smiled softly at her daughter. “If you left me alone with all these cakes I’m afraid they’ll impact my figure.”

Weiss paused, glancing at her mother and then the cakes. It was as plain as day that her mother had grown soft and pudgy…yet she seemed so happy. Weiss smiled back and sat down, pulling a strawberry cake towards her. “Well one more won’t hurt will it?”

“Certainly hasn’t in my experience.” Willow giggled and began working on her third cake, her belly seeming to stretch her blouse more and more. Buttons began to strain harder with small gaps between them appearing to show off the pale blubber that rested on her plump thighs.

Weiss paused for a moment, glancing at her mother’s stomach and then at the cake she was about to eat. ‘Maybe a light jog this afternoon wouldn’t hurt either…’ She thought to herself before taking a bite.

——

“Sorry, I’m late for tea mother.” Weiss said, panting lightly before sitting down. “It’s been so long since I’ve been to the gazebo. The walk felt like an eternity.” 

“I wouldn’t blame that on being gone.” Willow teased and looked at the soft mass of pudge filling her daughter’s lap. “It seems the new cake butler has been hard at work these past weeks hmm?”

Weiss blushed and turned away and tugged her dress down slightly, the fabric stretching across the soft orb of her stomach. This caused it to hug and accent the soft middle roll and deep outline of her belly button. “Well I don’t want him to get lazy is all. Plus he says he’s been enjoying his work here.”

Willow leaned against the table, her bountiful chest squishing against the hard oak surface. “Oh, so you two have been talking? About marriage I assume?” Willow asked and leaned even further forward, her soft rear lifting out of her chair and a heavy belly swaying to and fro.

“W-well sometimes yes but not about marriage!” Weiss exclaimed and took a sip of her tea. “During my nine o’clock cake time we sit down and talk a little…just about our days…old friends.”

“Friends you’ll invite to the wedding?” Willow chimed in causing Weiss to growl and slam her hand on the table before.

“M-Ma’am…” Jaune murmured, his face beet red as he couldn’t help but stare at the large and practically wobbling rear of the Schnee Matriarch.

“M-mother sit down!” Weiss exclaimed and glared at Jaune. “And you stop looking!”

Willow giggled and settled back in her seat. “Oh, there you are Jaune. Don’t be shy, come here please.” Willow cooed, her voice smooth and borderline seductive.

“Right away ma’am.” Jaune gulped nervously and slowly approached the gazebo, his cart loaded with pastries as usual. “Today I prepared a nice strawberry and vanilla cake along with a few small tiramisu cakes.”

“That sounds lovely. Thank you Jaune.” Weiss said and grabbed one of the tiny tiramisu and a slice of the vanilla cake. Taking a bite from each Weiss felt her stress melt away. “Mm very nice~ You’ve impressed me yet again Jaune.”

Willow nodded as she took a bite from her cake. “I certainly agree. Over the past weeks you’ve been so hard at work…perhaps you should be rewarded?” Willow asked, earning a glare from Weiss. “Hmm what would you want Jaune?”

Jaune paused for a moment before speaking. “Well…I have some new recipes I’ve been wanting to try…I’d really love it if you two would taste them for me.” Jaune said and waited in suspense for the answer.

Willow was awestruck for a moment. Offering a reward and Jaune didn’t ask for money, a vacation, or anything that would actually cost her. “You want to make us more cakes? Are you sure Jaune?” Willow asked, placing a hand on Jaune’s shoulder.

Jaune nodded. “I’ve had access to all these fancy ingredients so it makes me want to experiment. I swear I’ll do my best!” Jaune exclaimed.

Weiss felt her mouth curl into a smile as well as her belly giving off a quiet growl. “Well, I think this is a good way of thinking. So Jaune I expect you to surprise me.” Weiss said and continued to take a few bites from her current cakes, the fluffy pastries disappearing with a surprisingly short time.

Jaune bowed and quickly made his way back indoors, a look of pure determination on his face. Willow took a sip of tea and smiled. “I’ll go ahead and order a larger dress.” She murmured into her cup, the sentence not going unnoticed by Weiss.

“If this is another quip about me marrying Jaune again I swear one of those cakes will be smashed over your head.” Weiss said and rubbed her belly which started to growl louder.

Willow laughed, the action causing her belly to jiggle and breast to bounce. “Oh no, not about that dear. I meant for me. I’ve already gone up three sizes just from our tea time cakes. If Jaune starts bringing them to me during meals or even my downtime I’m afraid my current wardrobe will not cover me for long.”

A few minutes passed as Weiss and Willow conversed over tea and cakes. Chairs idly creaked as they shifted in the tortured seats, teacups were emptied and filled, but there was a growing pang of hunger within the two. Thankfully though Jaune returned to the duo with a cart staggeringly stacked with cakes.

“Oh my…” Willow murmured as she observed the cart which seemed to barely hold it’s cargo.

“Oh no…” Weiss groaned and loosened her belt as Jaune began to load the table with a beaming smile on his face.

Jaune dusted his apron and took a deep breath. “Ok, I wanted to start with some fancier types. We have a summer berry cake, summer party cake, sangria cake, cherry blossom cake, mojito cake, and a few spiced hummingbird cakes. Oh, I also brought out some plane vanilla, strawberry, and chocolate cakes. I was thinking something likes complex and simple flavors making for an interesting tea time.” Jaune said and shifted around nervously. “I’ll be back with more in a few minutes. Please let me know what you think.” Jaune bowed and almost ran back to the kitchen.

Willow wasted no time in pulling the sangria cake in front of her and taking a large bite. “Mmm, this boy~ Truly blessed by the gods.” Willow cooed as she took a few more bites, glancing over to see Weiss looking rather indecisive. “Why not start with cherry blossom cake?”

Weiss slowly nodded and reached out, dragging it in front of her and lifting her fork. ‘I really should have taken up jogging a few weeks ago. Jaune’s cakes are just too good to resist…’ Weiss thought to herself and took a bite from the cake, sweet cherry-flavored frosting dancing across her tongue. “Mother…please order some clothes for me as well. Let’s be safe and say four…five sizes larger.”

“A wise choice.” Willow said and took a large bite from the mojito cake. “Mm simply divine. I’ll have to ask Jaune if he can make pies too.” Willow murmured, placing a hand to her plump chins.

“A cake butler that makes pies? Don’t be ridiculous mother.” Weiss replied and scooped a large chunk of chocolate cake, promptly stuffing it into her mouth. “If we have to then we could find a pie butler…though I fear neither of us would be moving around much if we did.”

“Honestly I don’t see mobility being a thing in a year or two of this.” Willow said and pushed an empty platter away. “Not that I mind that is. We’ll consider that the day you fully take over the company.” Willow giggled and patted her belly, the soft orb of blubber gurgling contently as it digested the sweets within it. It was obvious the matriarch was swelling at a rapid pace thanks to Jaune’s presence so her joking about immobility could become a reality if she was not careful. Though with how she eagerly continued devouring the mojito cake it seemed the latter was all but guaranteed.

The groaning of chairs, the stretching of fabric, and the gurgling of bellies. Like a symphony of gluttony and indulgence played as the girls feasted on their decadent sweets. Each ecstasy lined bite added to their blubber. Willow’s belly reached past her knees, slightly dangling over them and causing a tear in the middle of her dress. An elegant and lacy bra looked ready to burst and let her mature bust bounce free. This, however, did not stop the woman at all from continuing to stuff her face, her lips curling into a pleased smile as she let out a moan from the exquisite flavor.

Weiss was no exception either. Albeit she ate slower than her mother she still had access to Jaune’s baking skills day and night so it was no surprise she was close behind her mother in terms of weight. Plump thighs squished together as her rear stretched out, filling her chair and forcing her skirt to rise up and reveal a hint of the pale blubber on her rear. ‘I should probably stop…after a few more bites.’ Weiss thought and kept stuffing her face, forgetting to dap the frosting from her cheeks, and ignoring the increasingly loud groans from her dress.

——

“Ahh~” Weiss cooed as she lowered herself into her bath, a loud squeaking noise sounding as her wide hips rubbed the sides. “A hot bath on a cold winter’s night.” She murmured and closed her eyes, sinking deeper beneath the bubble coated surface.

A few months had passed and all was well. Jaune continued his baking experiments, Weiss and her mother willingly tested the flavorful cakes, and the effects were actually quite pleasant. Weiss no longer shivered as she walked the halls during the fall and winter seasons thanks to a dense layer of blubber that developed over months of indulgence. A large and soft belly spilled over plump thighs that near constantly rubbed together. Her body was supported by the pillowy fat of her rear, and wide hips supported her plump frame. Even her previously flat chest now bore hand filling breast which Weiss was particularly proud of. ‘If only Yang could see me now.’ She thought to herself and giggled.

Suddenly though her belly growled loudly. Weiss pouted and leaned back in the tub, looking at the door impatiently. “He should have been here by now.” Weiss murmured before perking up as there was a knock on the door.

“Uh, Weiss…” Jaune’s voice sounded. “I brought the cakes you wanted.”

“Thank you, Jaune. You can bring them in.” Weiss said and turned off the water, the level just enough to cover her breast. “Jaune?” Weiss asked after a period of silence.

Jaune opened the door just a crack. “You’re sure I can come in?” Jaune asked with an increasingly nervous tone.

Weiss sighed. “Yes, Jaune you can come in. Please hurry up or I’ll be forced to come to you.” Weiss warned and smiled as she got her intended results. Jaune quickly pushed a cart of cakes into the bathroom and over to Weiss, his gaze averted from the plump heiress. “Thank you~” Weiss cooed and opened her mouth expectingly.

Jaune paused. “You…you want me to feed you?” He asked and tilted his head to the side.

“Yes, Jaune.” Weiss replied and opened her mouth again, growing agitated as Jaune still faltered. “You did it for mother that one time so you should be able to do it for me. You are my cake butler after all.” Weiss said and prepared to lift her from the tub.

Jaune blushed brightly as a hint of Weiss’ chest rose from the soapy water. He quickly scooped up a large bite of chocolate cake and fed it to Weiss who smiled and lowered herself back into the water. 

Weiss nodded. “That’s more like it. Thank you Jaune.” Weiss said as she was fed another bite. “Mm, these are good. What flavor is it today?”

“Oh today is just a chocolate cake, but I tried a new mix and was experimenting with a fudge frosting.” Jaune explained as he continued to feed   
Weiss, the heiress eagerly gobbling up every piece of cake put before her mouth. Jaune had almost built up a routine of scooping up a large bite of cake and feeding it to Weiss, but then the hefty heiress stopped him in his tracks.

Weiss held Jaune’s wrist in her soft grip. “Jaune this is too slow. Just use your hands.” Weiss said, looking as Jaune almost short-circuited before her. “Jaune you’re literally feeding me in the bath. Using your hands shouldn’t be the one thing that sets you over the edge.” Weiss groaned and rolled her eyes.

‘I should have read my contract more thoroughly.’ Jaune thought to himself and lifted a slice of cake in his hands. Slowly he carried the chocolate loaded pastry to Weiss who wasted no time eating from Jaune’s hands, even going far enough to lick the frosting from his fingers. 

“See this isn’t so bad now is it?” Weiss asked before devouring the next slice offered to her. “In fact, I think it’s nice. My arms normally get tired feeding myself and any amount of food that can be held on a fork just seems too small these days.” Weiss said, looking down to see her belly begin to crest from the water. ‘Maybe I should have filled the tub more…’ she thought to herself and shook her head lightly and focused more on eating, each bite of cake causing her belly to bloat larger and therefor stick higher out of the water.

Weiss’ weight had been on her mind a lot lately. She never took up jogging like she constantly claimed she would, she ordered more cakes from Jaune every day, and had been forced to size her wardrobe up more and more lately. “At least I’m not as fat as mother.” She constantly said to herself, but when she had been forced to ask her mother if she could borrow a dress was a wake-up call to her. If Weiss wasn’t careful then she’d end up immobile eventually…just like her mother.

——

“Oh, really it’s fine dear. I don’t mind at all.” Willow said with a large smile on her round face. “We have servants at the ready so my every need will be tended to.”

“But mother…” Weiss murmured and looked at the mass of fat that practically overflowed her mother’s bed which creaked and groaned loudly just from the simple jiggling of her mother.

A massive, blubbery belly reached all across the bed, even spilling over the end of it with a roll just inches from touching the ground. Massive, almost yoga ball sized breast sat atop the belly, obscuring most of Willow’s view with their pale blubber. Willow’s feed barely poked free from massive, tree-trunk thick masses of fat which once were her legs. Increasingly wide thighs led up to hips with a staggering eight-foot width. Globular cheeks of fat pressed against the wall, rising behind her mother, and keeping her in an upright position. Bloated and mostly useless arms rested at Willow’s roll ladened sides with her hands barely managing to poke free. This didn’t mean much as her sausage fingers didn’t seem equipped to do much. There was no tiptoeing around it. Willow was gargantuan, immense, titanic…immobile.

Willow giggled and sighed. “Oh, Weiss there’s nothing to worry about. If you ever need me I’ll be right here.” 

“I’m very aware of that mother.” Weiss said and slowly waddled over to her mother’s side so she could look at her pudgy face instead of speaking to the monstrous gut before her. “I’m just worried is all…staying in this room all day every day…”

“If that’s the case I can have the Atlas scientist fix something up. Perhaps a dust powered platform? Use gravity dust to lift me up on it and have the servants push me around.” Willow suggested and her smile seemed to grow wider. “I’ll have one made for you as well~”

——

The conversation played over in Weiss’ mind again. What would she do if…when she too was an immobile mass of fat. Weiss knew she would be taken care of just like her mother, and the dust powered platform she talked about had been delivered…both of them. Weiss thought back and forth on the benefits and disadvantages of being immobile and in the end, the positives just seemed too hard to resist.

“Jaune.” Weiss said and raised herself from the water, looking at the blonde boy.

Jaune turned around to see Weiss’ bare chest and blubbery belly. His hands instantly slapped over his eyes and his face glowed bright pink. “W-Weiss!” Jaune exclaimed and looked away.

Weiss sighed and wrapped a fluffy white robe around her. “Jaune listen to me. I need you to make me another cake. Though not a normal one.” Weiss said and looked over at Jaune, his hands slowly lowering from his face.

“Ok, I can head back to the kitchen now.” Jaune said and walked to the doorway before being stopped by Weiss.

“Before you go…when I say not normal I mean size-wise.” Weiss murmured and approached Jaune, getting so close her belly pressed against his thin frame. “I want you to make a huge cake. Not a big on. No, I mean a huge cake. Massive, enormous, gigantic. Do you understand me?”

Jaune paused for a moment, trying to picture what Weiss meant. “Well…It would be a great challenge. I’d have to make sure it bakes all the way through…or maybe make hundreds of smaller cakes and secure them together with a thicker frosting…” Jaune went on for a few moments before looking to Weiss with a determined glare. “I’ll do it!”

Weiss’ plump lips curled into a smile. “Good. I’m looking forward to it.”

——

“I’m surprised you’re going through with this.” Willow said and looked to her daughter, the smaller Schnee stretching. “I mean I’m very proud of you, but honestly didn’t see it coming.”

“I’m surprised you managed to fit in here. You look bigger than you did last time I saw you.” Weiss said and groaned as she tried to touch her toes, her fingers a decent three feet away from her toes thanks to her belly getting in the way.

Willow laughed, the action causing her belly to wobble and jiggle like a sea of jello. “Oh, you noticed? Well, Jaune has been feeding me all the cakes he deemed failures. If those were failures I’m honestly jealous of what you get all to yourself.”

Weiss blushed and sighed, sitting down at the head of the table. “You can have Jaune make you some cakes after he finishes mine.” Weiss said and watched the kitchen door intently, the sweet scent of cake flooding the dining room. 

Suddenly the doors swung open and a massive cart containing an even more massive cake was pushed into the dining room. “Sorry for the wait!” Jaune groaned as he battled with the weight of the cart and its delicious cargo. The cake towered above Weiss with five layers, the bottom being a solid five feet in diameter with each layer atop it growing progressively smaller. 

Weiss’ mouth watered at the sight of it. A massive cake all for herself. One that would push her past the brink of mobility. There was no doubt in her mind that she would attempt to devour it all. “Thank you, Jaune you can take a break. After this, I’m sure you need it.” 

“Thank you Weiss.” Jaune said and walked over to Willow, falling onto her belly and instantly falling asleep.

Weiss glared at her mother who smiled teasingly. “What? Jaune knows I’m the softest.” Willow said, seeing Weiss’ glare grow even more fierce. “One night he fell asleep while feeding me. Not my fault you haven’t invited him to stay the night in your room.”

Weiss simply sighed and turned to her cake. ‘Not for long.’ She thought to herself and reached out, scooping a handful of cake before stuffing it into her mouth. Her taste butts tingled in delight at the and fluffy cake and sweet frosting. It was the best cake she had yet, and there was so much of it. Wasting no time Weiss dug a second hand into the cake, tearing a large chunk from it.

There was no time for manners, no time for cutlery, and no time to waste. Weiss had so many things on her mind at the moment, but the cake quickly began to overshadow those thoughts. The teasing of her mother faded to the back of her head as Weiss focused simply on devouring the monstrous cake before her. Handful after handful Weiss continued to stuff her face, ignoring the frosting that stained her cheeks and the crumbs that clung to her extra chins.

Weiss’ belly bulged outward, dangling lower and soon touching the ground as the heiress practically inhaled the cake before her. She leaned forward, supporting herself on her bloated gut which allowed her to reach further. This extra reach was used to snatch the top layer and bring it down to her mouth. Three bites as all it took for the smallest layer to disappear into her belly where it began to digest with the rest of her meal.

As the gorging continued Weiss grew visually softer. Her cheeks were rounder and an extra chin had formed. Her chest had ballooned outward to the size of two prize-winning melons, the fleshy orbs squishing against the table as she leaned closer to the cake. Supporting her current stance was her belly which lifted her off the floor, the gargantuan blob of pale blubber serving as a very comfy chair for Weiss as she engaged in her gluttony. Wobbling in the air behind her was her butt. Due to her belly forcing her dress to rise, the two mountainous cheeks jiggled and wobbled freely in the air as Weiss lightly kicked her lard encased legs in pleasure. It was no understatement to say Weiss was going whole hog in making herself look like a pig. Her dress was bursting at the seams, her bra fell to the ground, and her panties hardly held on or contained the mass of her blubbery backside.

“Mmm…oof” Weiss groaned and rested her head on her chest, panting from a mixture of being stuffed and exhausted. “Have to keep going…” Weiss murmured and reached a pudgy hand out, spinning the platter that held her cake so the last portion was before her. With a determined glare in her eyes, she grabbed the final chunks and slowly stuffed them into her mouth. She groaned and sluggishly chomped through the cake which thanks to her stuffed belly felt like it took an eternity.

In the end, though she did it. The last bite was gone, the cake conquered, and her mobility gone. These all made her feel a strange sense of pride. Weiss Schnee did what she set out to do and that’s all that mattered…well not ALL that mattered.

With a grunt of effort and a firm push, Weiss fell back onto her butt with a massive SLAM that jolted Jaune from his sleep. Jaune jumped awake and glanced around curiously before looking up at Willow. “Ah! Mrs.Schnee I’m sorry I promise it won’t happen again!” He exclaimed and stood up.

Willow smiled and sighed softly. “I’m afraid it won’t Jaune.” Willow said and pointed a pudgy finger behind Jaune.

Jaune tilted his head curiously before turning around to see the now immobile Weiss. He gasped and began to blush softly as he walked around the pile of blubber that was Weiss. “Weiss?”

“Uuurp…Jaune? You’re awake it seems. Come here.” Weiss said and tiredly waved for Jaune to approach her.

Jaune did as told and walked over to Weiss’ side, looking down at her round, smiling face. “Weiss…I assume you liked the cake…” Jaune murmured and smiled.

Weiss nodded and blushed. “Jaune…there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Weiss started before being interrupted by Willow.

“Oh? Finally going to ask him Weiss?” Willow asked and tried to lean in closer, her titanic body not budging an inch.

“Quiet mother!” Weiss shouted before regaining her composure. “Now them. Jaune, I wanted to ask you if…Well…” Weiss groaned and shook her head. “This is harder than I thought it would be.” Weiss took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Jaune, we have spent so much time together. At Beacon, on our journey to fight Salem, and…even these past few months. Now I have enjoyed this time and ask you now if you will marry me.”

Jaune froze, his head tilting to the side. “Weiss…I don’t understand.”

Weiss’ hand launched forward and yanked Jaune to eye level with her, squishing Jaune against her incredibly soft form. “You cannot be this dense!” She exclaimed, her eye twitching as she felt ready to beat some sense into the blonde.

“I-it’s just that I didn’t think you liked me that way.” Jaune said nervously, fearing a harsh slop from his now immobile friend.

“W-well times change and…well I explained my feelings so now answer my question.” Weiss said and looked deeply into Jaune’s eyes. “I’m waiting for an answer…”

Jaune paused, his heart threatening to burst from his chest. “Y-yes…yes, I’ll marry you.”

Weiss smiled and pulled Jaune in closer. “Good~” She cooed and pressed her plump lips to his, kissing him deeply.

THE END


	2. Winter is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter comes home, how will she react to her Mother and Sister?

The clacking of heels resonated throughout the halls of the Schnee family manor as Winter Schnee slowly progressed down it. She huffed and brushed a length of hair from her eyes. Winter was not home on relatively good terms. With the world at relative peace, a special agent such as herself had been given off time…in the form of a desk job. So here she was, back home after many years away. Though it didn’t seem all bad. She could visit her family. It had been ages since she had spoken, let alone seen her mother. Plus with Weiss home as well the two could spend time together like they did many years ago.

However, Winter was unaware of the recent changes that had occurred once Jaune joined the staff…Stepping into the dining room, Winter froze in place the instance her eyes fell upon her mother and sister. She stuttered for a response to the sight before her, but she could conjure not a single word.

The table was covered in cakes usual, but that was not what caught Winter’s attention. No, it was the two masses of fat that sat at both ends of the table that shocked her so. Willow sat at the furthest end and easily took up the most room. It was indiscernible whether she was wider or longer, her belly reaching far in front of her, squishing against the table. Rolls formed upon the surface in hefty slabs of blubber all that led up to two globular orbs of her breast. The pale fat was left mostly exposed except for a taut stretch of fabric to cover her nipples. Willow’s sides housed her love handles, thick rolls of fat that would take nearly three or four hands to wrap around just one. Wide hips stretched, to what Winter deemed, an obscene distance. Once curvy and now…still curvy but to the most extreme degree. Now however they were at a width that dwarfed every door in the house, forcing the staff to extend them so the matriarch could be moved around despite her having no qualms being confined to the dining room. Stretching out behind her was a voluptuous rear with cheeks rivaling boulders in size, except instead of solid rock these were marshmallow-like masses of fat. Willow’s arms and legs faired much like the rest of herself. Once slender, elegant, and fitting of a woman of class now were flabby, immobile, and barely capable of being anything besides ornaments on her obese frame. Immensely thick and dense, the blubber limited most movement and left her hands and feet barely poking free. It had gone so far she was no longer able to bend her arms, making feeding herself an incredibly difficult task.

At the other end of the table was Weiss, half the size of her mother, but still immobile. Her belly did not stretch out as far and her chest was not as big, but she made up for it in her thighs and posterior. Substituting for any chair, couch, or bed Weiss’ butt was immense, plush, and otherworldly comfortable. Then with smaller arms, she was still able to feed herself, yet still chose to left the task to her now fiancé Jaune. Her legs were incapable of lifting her heavy form anymore, and even if they somehow could they were too thick to effectively move.

Winter desperately tried to process the scene before her and even felt as if she would faint. How was it possible for someone to be so fat let   
alone in her own family. Winter braced herself against the door as Weiss turned her head to see her older sister.

“Winter? I didn’t know you were coming home.” Weiss said and lazily waved a flabby arm to greet her sister, the lard encased limb jiggling about. “I’d walk over to greet you but…”

“Oh did Winter finally make it?” Willow asked and giggled, her chest and belly bouncing and jiggling as she did. “You know Winter you were taking so long I began to wonder if you had put on a little weight like us.”

“A little…” Winter murmured under her breath as she made her way towards the table, legs shaking beneath her. “I must say I’m a little surprised to see you two like this,” Winter said as she neared Weiss’ side, her younger sister lifting an arm, seemingly asking for a hug. Winter complied and leaned over, wrapping her arms as far around Weiss as she could. It was odd, something so large, soft, squishy, and still a living person. An uncharacteristic blush developed on Winter’s cheek as she hugged Weiss, feeling the heavy arm draped over her back. There was no discerning if Weiss was squeezing Winter or if it was just the weight of her arm that caused her to sink deep into the soft expanse of fat. She could only endure it for a few seconds before bringing herself upright. “But still it’s good to see you two.”

“Would you care to take a seat Winter?” Willow asked and smiled warmly at her eldest daughter. “You must be tired from your travels. Please relax and join us for some cake.”

Weiss nodded. “Please do, Jaune’s cakes are truly the best,” Weiss added, reaching a chubby arm out to scoop up a forkful of fluffy white cake, carrying it to her lips.

“Jaune, your friend from Beacon?” Winter asked and sat down next to Weiss, looking over the various cakes strewn about the table. They certainly looked and smelled amazing, but could they perhaps be the cause of her family's gargantuan size?

“Somebody say my name?” Jaune asked as he wheeled another cart into the dining room, a beaming smile on his face. “Oh, Winter finally made it?” Jaune asked and began to transfer the cakes to the table with the exception of a few that would need to be taken directly to Willow.

Winter’s eye twitched in disbelief as she watched the spry blonde climb up her mother’s stomach to place the cakes within reach of her mouth. The two exchanged a few words before he descended her and went around to Weiss, the two hugging and even kissing. Winter couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“Winter?” Weiss asked, bringing the woman back to reality. “Did you hear? Jaune and I are engaged.” Weiss said, a bright smile on her face as she pulled Jaune in for a tighter hug. “The ceremony is a few months off-“

“That’s how long it will take to make her wedding dress.” Willow interrupted.

“MOTHER!” Weiss exclaimed before continuing. “But I think you should still be here by then right?” Weiss asked and released her fiancé from her flabby grasp.

“Yes…” Winter replied and sighed heavily. “Effective immediately I am resigned to desk duties until an incident of crisis. So yes…I’m certain I will be here.” Winter said and pulled one of the cakes in front of her, scooping up a small bite, and placing it in her mouth. ‘It certainly is good.’ She thought to herself and went for a second bite. “Are all of these cakes made by Jaune?”

Jaune nodded and rubbed the back of his head shyly. “Yeah, the girls are always wanting cake, and I never seem to get bored of it.” Jaune chuckled before his scroll went off. “Speaking of which, I should go check the next batch,” Jaune said before kissing Weiss on the cheek and walking back to the kitchen.

The girls remained somewhat silent for a few minutes, only the sounds of forks hitting plates and eating. It was Willow who broke the silence after finishing her fifth cake, that winter had seen that is. “Well I can understand why you’re upset to be reassigned, but don’t let the negative aspects dwell. Consider this a well-deserved vacation with your family. I’m certain you could use the relaxation.” Willow said and smiled warmly at her eldest daughter. “Plus, Weiss and I have missed you dearly.”

Weiss nodded, her mouth too stuffed full of cake to properly respond, and despite being over one thousand pounds she still maintained the manner to not speak with her mouth full.

Winter sighed heavily and glanced down at the cake before her. Fluffy while with a “healthy” amount of frosting on top. Relaxing would be nice if not for all the paperwork she would be buried under, but her mother was right for the most part. She needed to take a little time to relax and enjoy herself. A little cake certainly wouldn’t hurt.

——

Winter sighed and pushed another paper aside before leaning back in her chair, ignoring the groans that emerged from the strained wood. “I hate my job…” She groaned and rubbed her face, hands squishing against her chubby cheeks. “Three weeks of this is too cruel. If the world is at peace then why is there so much paperwork?” Winter asked and moved her hands down to her stomach. She grew tense as her hands grazed over the soft surface, sinking into soft fat as she gently pressed in. “I even got fat…” Winter murmured and looked down at her stomach to see a lap filling mass of soft fat.

It turns out that going from an active special operative used to field combat to a desk jockey who eats cake on a daily basis would suffer a full metabolic crash. With exercise cut out completely and a high-calorie intake Winter was packing on pounds at an alarming rate. Within the three short weeks she obtained her soft belly, widened and padded hips, a heavy protruding rear, plump thighs, a far more substantial chest, soft flabby arms, and chubby cheeks to frame her displeased face. It was all mortifying, and every time her arms jiggled from the simplest movement she wanted to scream. Yet she retained this stress and simply focused on her work at day, and binged on cake and soaked in the bath at night. Still, though she was growing tired of the seemingly endless stream of paperwork.

Suddenly a knock could be heard on the door, Jaune slowly peaking inside. “Winter, you busy?” Jaune asked and slowly wheeled a cart of cakes in. “Your uh…your mom told me I should bring you a snack and say you’re do for a break,” Jaune said and chuckled nervously as he meekly wheeled the cart over to Winter.

“Hello Jaune,” Winter said and slowly stood up, tugging her jacket down over the exposed portion of her belly, a thin sliver of pale flesh remaining exposed. “Thank you for the cake,” Winter added and looked over the selection. They all smelled heavenly and even made her feel warm without even taking a bite. The sweet scent wafted into the air and almost made her drool. Yet Winter did not let this show and grabbed one cake, a simple white cake with white frosting. She slowly took a bite, unable to stop a smile from spreading across her lips. “This is very good Jaune.”

Jaune smiled and blushed. “Glad you think so.” He said and rubbed the back of his head. “I’m trying a new flour for the mix, and the eggs were super fresh too.” 

“You always manage to put a unique spin on your cakes,” Winter replied and kept eating, each forkful bringing a tantalizing sweetness. “I suppose that’s why mother and Weiss are so…vast.”

Jaune blushed even brighter. “Well yeah, I guess that can be my fault. They just love the cakes a lot and Weiss hired me to be the cake butler so I can’t really say no. Plus if Weiss is happy then so am I.” 

Winter froze. “You do care about her…I can feel it.” Winter said and placed her plate down before waddling over to Jaune. She stood close, resting her hands on his shoulders, her belly unintentionally pressing against his chest. “I haven’t had the chance to properly critique you and confirm your worthiness of marrying my sister…but what you just said now…it’s a start Jaune Arc.”

Jaune looked up at Winter with a determined gaze. “I’ll do my best to prove myself to you!” He said before a ringing could be heard. “Oh no I almost forget the cupcakes!” Jaune exclaimed and rushed off, leaving Winter alone with the cart of cakes.

Winter glanced back at the cart and felt her body grow stiff. “This is dangerous…but one more cake won’t hurt.” She murmured and grabbed another plate, taking a large bite. “Jaune is a suitable cake butler, and it is a shame to let the cakes go to waste.” 

Winter continued to eat, stuffing large forkfuls of cake into her mouth, moaning softly as she temporality shrugged off the stern and regal exterior and focused on herself for once. Not caring about paperwork or what others would think of her plump figure, Winter just focused on the cakes before her. Quickly polishing off plates and ignoring as a few buttons popped off of her uniform she simply enjoyed a well-deserved break.

“These clothes…too tight.” Winter groaned and undid the button to her skirt, sighing as her belly surged forth, grateful for the extra room. Winter blushed as her pudgy fingers undid the top buttons of her shirt, a deep valley of cleavage revealing itself. “Much better,” Winter whispered to herself as she rubbed her belly, fingers gently sinking into the supple fat. “I’ll have to order a new wardrobe at this rate.” 

Winter waddled over to a mirror, looking at her appearance and humming softly. She traced her hands down her sides, over her love handles, and across her wide hips. “Maybe mother was right. I should take time to relax…”

——

“Cold cold cold…” Winter whispered as she waddled outside, her heavy form bare except for a small white bikini. A generous chest confined in taut fabric, the curves of her breast hugged tightly. The bottom hardly faired any better as the waistband was absorbed by her love handles, sinking in like twine tied around rising dough.

“Oh, there you are Winter. Almost five minutes late.” Willow teased and giggled, the massive matriarch watching as her daughter waddled over to the hot tub.

“Ahhhh~” Winter cooed as she lowered herself into the hot tub. “I had a little more work to do today, and lost track of time.” She explained and leaned back, feeling the tension melt away. She rubbed her belly, gently tracing her rolls and folds of fat.

“Or did Jaune bring you more cake than usual?” Willow asked and smiled as she saw Winter turn her head away. “Well whatever reason it may be I’m just happy you made it. I’ve come to enjoy our time out here. Plus it's a good way for you to unwind from all your work.” 

“I enjoy this time too mother, but I can’t help but notice there being less and less room for me,” Winter replied and scooted to the left to avoid touching her mother’s stomach. The hot tub soak had become a nightly tradition over the past week, meeting her mother outside and talking about their days and the like. “I wonder if you’ll just have a new hot tub built or resize our current one?”

“Oh Winter I’ve had this hot tub resized almost ten times over,” Willow replied and rubbed her soft side, squeezing her rolls between thick fingers. “It gets so cold in winter even for me! So a nice hot soak before dinner helps me stay comfortable. Also, it’s a little cruel to blame your mother for taking up all the room when you’ve been growing yourself.”

Winter was about to retort but knew she had far more incrementing statements than she did valuable counterexamples. She spent most of her day on her butt doing paperwork and snacking. “Well…” Winter murmured and caressed her belly. ‘I have gotten bigger…’ She thought to herself and noted how her belly now hung well over her thick knees. Her chest consumed a fair amount of her view as well, the melon-sized orbs jiggling slightly just from her breaths. Also, it was no secret she had ordered a new chair around the same time a butler was seen removing an auspicious bag of which its contents were sworn to secrecy. “Fine, I have been putting one some weight.”

Willow leaned over, wrapping a thick arm around her daughter’s soft shoulders. “That’s good then. I’m happy to hear you’re relaxing. I was worried you’d work yourself back to skin and bones.” She cooed and hugged Winter tighter, ignoring how her belly almost entirely buried the woman.

Winter blushed but slowly hugged back, the soft embrace being a rarity in her childhood. “Thank you mother, but I will assure you that I’m doing fine. A little work won’t do me any harm, and a cake break here or there helps.” Winter said and maintained the hug a little longer. “Now please move before you squish me, mother.”

“My bad, I happen to be a tad emotional these days,” Willow said and grunted as she heaved herself back into a moderately upright position, displacing more water as her wobbling form caused large splashes. “And Weiss doesn’t let me hug her anymore. I think she’s embarrassed Jaune will see.”

Winter hummed softly in response before slowly standing out of the water. “I think I’d like to go talk with Weiss. I’ll see you at dinner mother.” Winter said and waddled back inside, quickly picking up the pace as the cold air nipped at her exposed form, the fat serving as a poor source of warmth when faced with an Atlas winter.

Once inside and dressed Winter waddled towards her sister’s room, fiddling with a stubborn button before knocking on the door before entering. The lights were dimmed and a few candles lit, causing their elder sister to raise a curious eyebrow.

“Hello Jaune~” Weiss cooed and looked over to see Winter’s eyes shooting wide open. “W-Winter?! What are you doing here?” Weiss exclaimed and blushed brightly, tugging down her nightgown so it covered more of her belly. “I wasn’t expecting you…”

Winter couldn’t help but chuckle. “You were expecting Jaune?” She asked and flipped on the lights before waddling over. “Sorry to interrupt I just wanted to talk if that’s alright.

“Of course it is…please make yourself comfortable.” Weiss replied and gestured a flabby arm towards a plush chair and a few cakes. “You’ve been so busy lately, I feel we haven’t been able to talk all that much,” Weiss said and leaned over, grabbing one of the cakes before resting the platter on her cleavage. 

Winter grabbed a cake and sat down, the chair groaning and squeaking beneath her. It was a relief for the woman to not lug around her weight, a task that had grown increasingly tiresome these days. She took a few small bites of her cake and glanced over at her “little” sister. “So Weiss,” Winter murmured as Weiss looked over, crumbs falling from her flabby cheeks. “I must say I’m rather surprised not only about your weight but also your engagement.”

Weiss paused for a moment, stuffing her flabby face before speaking. “Well, Jaune and I have spent a lot of time together…and he’s always been so kind and affectionate. It was after a while I realized the idea of being with him was better than cake.” Weiss explained and blushed brightly, pudgy fingers idly poking and squeezing her rolls. “Plus I doubt I’d ever find a man who’s willing to bake a cake the size of a sedan and then snuggle with me as I eat it.”

Winter couldn’t help but smile. “Oh, I assume he has done that for you in the past? When did you get so soft, Weiss? To clarify I mean figuratively.” Winter teased and giggled as her sister’s face turned beet red.

“W-well I…” Weiss huffed and stuffed more cake into her mouth, too embarrassed to reply. She just kept stuffing her face, slice after slice of cake disappearing down her gullet. The only thing that stopped her was the door opening, revealing Jaune.

“Sorry I took so long,” Jaune said and slowly stepped in, smiling and waving to Winter as he walked over to Weiss, nuzzling against her side. “How’s the cake? I hope you like them.” He cooed and rubbed Weiss’ vast belly, gently pressing into the marshmallow-like mass.

A nervous smile stretched across Weiss’ face as she reached her pillowy arms out, wrapping Jaune up and hugging him into her gut. “They’re amazing as always Jaune~” She cooed and pulled him closer, her fiancé now laying atop her belly. 

Winter watched the displays of affection awkwardly as she nibbled on her cake. ‘Is this something I should be present for?’ She thought to herself, a faint blush on her cheeks. “Well, I’m happy you found someone to spend your life with Weiss. I wish you both the best of happiness…they aren’t listening…” Winter shook her head, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

The two love birds were currently too busy flirting, feeding, and kissing each other. Whispering sweet nothings to each other, Weiss’ half-spoken through cheeks stuffed with cake. It was finally Jaune who broke from the silence as he looked over to Winter and smiled warmly. “How has your work been going? I’m used to bringing you snacks every now and again, but I never really asked.”

Winter paused, placing another empty plate atop a stack. “Well it’s what you would expect from paperwork,” Winter replied and grabbed another plate holding a rich chocolate cake. “Honestly the only thing that keeps me working is you and your cakes Jaune,” Winter said, taking a large bite of her cake, dabbing at a frosting stain on her cheek. Winter chuckled softly, her chins and cheeks wobbling as she did. “If I listened to Weiss and my mother then I wouldn’t be able to even waddle to my desk.”

“Hey!” Weiss retorted only causing Winter to laugh harder. “I will admit my lack of mobility has everything to do with me overindulging in Jaune’s cakes, but that means the same for you Winter,” Weiss stated, a confident smile spreading across her pudgy face. “It starts off slow yes, one cake at tea time, maybe a slice or two at dinner, and next thing you know your favorite skirt rips. Let time pass by and you’re soft and jiggly just like jello.”

Jaune rubbed the back of his head nervously. “You girls make me feel like it’s my fault…I just make the cakes.” He murmured as he slid off of Weiss’ belly. “Really as long as you’re both happy then I’m happy. Cake, pie, or even cream puffs I’ll make anything for you all.” Jaune smiled, patting Weiss’ broad side and Winter’s distended belly.

Winter paused. ‘Anything…’ She thought to herself as her belly growled.

——

“Winter, Winter are you even listening?!” Weiss exclaimed and huffed. “The wedding is a month away and we still haven’t decided what cake to have for the reception!” Weiss groaned and looked at the multitude of cake samples all around. She frantically shoveled one after another down into her mouth, hardly taking the time to savor any of them.

Winter rolled her eyes, reaching over her gut to try and grasp a slip of paper. Yet despite her efforts, her pudgy fingers were unable to grasp the edge of the paper. Eventually, she gave up and leaned back into her three chairs, each of them letting out a harmonious squeak of agony.

Just over a month and a half had passed and so had the limits Winter placed on her weight. This wasn’t necessarily a bad thing or something done out of grief. Winter enjoyed the food Jaune prepared for her, and simply didn’t let anything go to waste. She didn’t give in as her mother and sister did at all….at all.

“Yes, I’m listening,” Winter said and glanced over her almost overly bountiful cleavage at her sister, the soft orbs the size of prized winning pumpkins and threatening to send her buttons flying off at the speed of bullets. Between the gaps of the strained articles hints of supple flesh could be seen. Beyond her chest and on full display, due to the inability of her shirt to contain it, was her belly. Resting atop her desk and spilling over the edge, Winter’s belly made her job exceedingly difficult yet not impossible. While her desk now only served as a means to prop her belly up it doubled as a very suitable replacement. Papers and plates rested just as well atop it’s soft, roll ladened surface. Though this “benefit” was counteracted by her arms which were now forced to hoist and carry the pillow sized masses of speed-bag fat which were stuffed into her sleeves to the point of almost bursting them at the seems. Her sides were now just a place for rolls to stack, each segment growing larger on the way down similar to a pyramid of blubber. Her hips were almost as wide as her height, and also the main reason she needed her multiple chairs. Yet it seemed as if she would soon be needing a fourth one as a hefty roll of fat dangled over the side of the furthest armrests.

Weiss groaned nervously and buried her face in her hands. “Winter I need your help choosing! This cake has to be perfect!” Weiss exclaimed. “I mean all of Jaune’s cakes are amazing, but a wedding cake has to be beyond amazing! So put the papers away and keep eating!”

“Weiss we have been doing this for hours. I’m afraid if I eat anymore cake my chair…chairs won’t survive.” Winter said and rubbed her vast sides, cooing softly as she felt some relief in her overstuffed belly. “I’m sure whatever cake you choose will be amazing and not survive more than five minutes around us. Honestly, if you expect it to feed yourself, mother, and I along with whatever guests you invite it will have to be well over a literal ton, give or take a few hundred pounds.” Winter said, her hands now moving to her cleavage, grimacing as the fabric hugged   
her chest uncomfortably tight.

Weiss frowned and huffed. “You’re lucky I can’t waddle over there or I’d stuff that smug fat face of yours.” She threatened, only growing angrier as her sister seemed to giggle. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, just you acting all huffy. I was beginning to think the thought of marriage and a lazy lifestyle had changed you.” Winter replied and placed a hand to her chins. “But I do have a compromise. I’ll keep sampling the cake, in fact, I will try every sample we have if…”

“If?” Weiss asked after a brief pause, a feeling of what she assumed was nervousness tickling at her gut.

“If you let me receive a belly rub from Jaune,” Winter replied and glanced away.


	3. Jaune's Labors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune is hard at work making his wedding cake while thinking of all that has happened so far.

Jaune wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed heavily. The kitchen was so hot, multiple ovens baking multiple cakes added up to turn the kitchen into a sweltering den. Yet for whoever braved this hellish heat was greeted by the sweet scent of the various pastries. Yet it wasn’t this that made Jaune withstand the sweltering heat. What Jaune was doing now blotted out everything else in this world. The cakes were not his normal creations. They were his best ever, they had to be for they were for his and Weiss’ wedding cake. His Magnum Opus that he was sure would send his fiancé’s taste buds wild.

The flower and sugar were the best in all of Remnant, the salt from the furthest northern regions. The further the salt, the better. That’s just a fact. Jaune poured his heart and soul into the simple mixing of the batter. The finest milk and eggs he gathered by hand were delicately added. Now the batter was baking in various ovens. The largest ovens were used to cook the base which would be as large as a standard dining room table, each layer growing smaller and smaller over the course of twenty cakes. There would be no stature of the bride and groom on top though…for fear Weiss would accidentally devour them as she inhaled the cake. 

Jaune took a moment to sit down and couldn’t help but smile. He shivered with excitement as he thought of the special day was rapidly approaching. He had always had a crush on Weiss, and he could hardly believe when the woman of his dreams asked him to marry her. Really he was hardly able to create a coherent response when she asked him.

The thought of his life going from lying his way into Beacon, battling Salem and her Grimm, becoming a cake butler, and now getting married…it was so hard to believe yet made him so happy.

His mind was filled of his first day in this kitchen, the free rein to bake whatever cake he wanted. It was an incredibly fun experience but it was after feeding the girls his cake did he realize something else. He loved it when people ate the food he made. He was happiest when knowing what he baked was delicious. This maybe got out of hand when Weiss and Willow began to gain weight though. Jaune picked up very fast that it was his cakes to blame.

Flat stomachs slowly bloating outward, eventually growing soft and flabby, and eventually growing into colossal masses of fat that weighed the girls down and eventually immobilized them. Jaune felt his cheeks grow warm as he thought back to Weiss’ first signs of growing soft. He remembered it as if it were yesterday. Her flustered expressions as she walked down the halls, her tummy bouncing with her steps. Her hips seemed wider and even her chest grew noticeably plumper. Jaune never dared mention this though for fear he’d make Weiss angry. Though as time passed and Weiss grew fatter he realized she was happy. One day while delivering Weiss a cake he caught her fondling her stomach.

Pudgy hands grasping and squeezing fleshy rolls, the faint and soft moans, wiggling and jiggling with excitement. Jaune smacked his cheek, pulling him away from his thoughts. The next part of that memory involved him getting caught peaking and frozen solid…

Now his thoughts drifted to the matriarch. Willow was nice, far nicer than he thought Weiss’ mother would be. An elegant woman with an alluring charm. For her things seemed more simple for some reason. She ate a lot of cake purely because she liked cake. As she got fatter she clearly liked it so she kept willingly fattening herself up. She often teased Jaune and Weiss and brought up the idea of marriage ever since Jaune had started working here. This only escalated as she grew larger and larger, often surprising Jaune with hugs while peppering him with compliments on his baking skills. That woman was inhumanly soft…her arms like pillows which eventually grew to the size of futons after a few months. Willow Schnee was soft on ever inch of her body, almost suffocatingly so if Jaune were not careful. She sometimes even tried to “sell” the idea of Jaune marrying Weiss. 

It wasn’t like Jaune needed to be sold on the idea. He was happy knowing him and Weiss would be saying their vows in a matter of days. He idly stirred frosting as more thoughts drifted in and out of his mind. Now he thought of Winter, the elder Schnee sister, and now much more sizable woman. Jaune REALLY felt responsible for that one. He always saw her stressing over work so he couldn’t help but make her cakes a little bigger and sweeter. That’s how he cheered Weiss up when she was upset, plus Willow told him to make sure Winter was eating something while she worked. Plus Winter was a beautiful woman, and Jaune couldn’t help but blush as he thought of her slowly growing larger, rounder, and softer.

Jaune was forced to smack his cheeks once more. He shouldn’t be thinking of Winter like that. Weiss was the lady for him and he was overjoyed. So happy that he quickly frosted a small cake, expertly spreading the creamy icing over the fluffy cake. He even put in the effort to make a heart shape on top. He smiled brightly and lifted it, walking out of the kitchen and heading down the hall. “It’s just about three-thirty. Weiss might be wanting a snack about now.” He murmured to himself and felt his heart beat heavy in his chest. The goofy blonde was head over heels in love.


	4. The Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part. Weiss finally gets to enjoy her wedding cake.

Weiss huffed slightly, a pout spread across her soft face. “Where did he run off to?” Weiss murmured and looked at the ceiling while being rolled down the hall. It was the day of her wedding, more accurately an hour after the ceremony, and now her husband Jaune Arc-Schnee (he took her name) was nowhere to be found! He claimed he had something to prepare and ran off. What could be more important than his newlywed bride? 

As Weiss grumbled and pouted a team of servants pushed the massive girl down the hall atop a wheeled platform. Despite the aid of the cart, it was still a grueling task thanks to Weiss’ immense size. Thanks to Jaune’s constant stream of cakes she had gone from lithe and petite to gargantuan and globular. A face bearing a ring of fat with soft cheeks that seemed as if they fused with a row of chins that rested upon a slab of fat around her neck. Her arms were hardly more than decorations adorning her size with pillowy encasements of fat limiting most movement bare some lingering function in her hands. The days of Weiss having a small chest were a thing of the past as she now boasted heavy, near beach ball-sized, breast that rested atop her shelf of a belly. Heavy, round, massive, expansive, and soft were all words used to describe Weiss’ stomach. The mass of fat was free of rolls despite her size and took up most of the room on her rolling platform while the furthest point was close to drooping over the side. Behind her was a rear with boulder-sized cheeks which not only provided a comfortable place to sit, but also supported Weiss and prevented her from rolling helplessly onto her back. If her arms were mostly decoration then her legs took that a step further. Moving the titanic things was an effort that would require Herculean strength that no one at the Schnee manor possessed. Like pillars made of thick fat they gradually slimmed down from her thighs to calves to the point of being as wide as a tree at her ankles.

Finally, she was pushed into the dining room where a sweet scent hit her, her belly instantly beginning to growl in response. She gasped as she laid eyes on the largest cake she had ever seen. Far larger than the cake Jaune made on the day she proposed, this cake dwarfed it in comparison. Intricately decorated with white and golden while standing at a total of fifteen tiers. Standing beside the cake was her betrothed Jaune.

“Sorry for the wait Weiss…I had to get the finishing touches done.” Jaune smiled and walked over to Weiss. He leaned against her belly and hugged it tightly causing the fat to bulge around his arms. “Here it is, our wedding cake…Well, I say ours but it’s all for you, Weiss.” Jaune said and slowly climbed up Weiss before kissing her gently.

Weiss smiled, kissing Jaune back as her thick arms draped across his back. “It’s amazing Jaune…I suppose this is why you were so late to bed though.” She murmured and shook her head, a large smile returning. “But never mind that. We’ll be spending plenty of time together from now on.” Weiss said as her cart was pushed close enough to the cake that she could reach it.

“Why are we here for this?” Winter mumbled around a fork in her mouth, a smaller cake sitting on the table next to her. 

Willow giggled in response. “Well, we’re here for the reception Winter. Don’t you think Weiss and Jaune look so happy together?”

Winter growled lowly. “If they take things too far into the honeymoon I’m leaving. I have better things to do.”

“Oh, like going on a date? Oh, that’s right you’re still single.” Willow retorted and couldn’t help but smile smugly as she watched her eldest daughter turn beat red of either embarrassment or more likely frustration.

Weiss slowly reached out for her cake, grabbing a handful before stuffing it into her mouth. “Mm it’s amazing Jaune~” Weiss cooed as wrapped her spare arm around Jaune, squeezing him into her immense and doughy form. “I don’t know how you manage to improve with every cake. It’s as if you’re able to bake aura into it.”

Jaune paused in thought for a moment. ‘Is that even possible?’ He thought to himself before chuckling and leaning against Weiss. He kissed her cheek as his hands moved to rub her belly. “Maybe it’s that or just love. Either way, I’m happy you like it.” Jaune cooed and nuzzled against Weiss as she continued to stuff cake into her mouth.

“It’s more than like. I love it.” Weiss said before stuffing more cake into her mouth. Frosting stained her lips as crumbs fell down her chins with some vanishing into the vast canyon of her cleavage. After every other handful of cake, Weiss licked her fingers clean before digging right back in. She let out soft moans as a result of the exquisite flavor and Jaune’s hands moving over her belly. Weiss even giggled occasionally as Jaune’s rubbing ticked her.

The cake was gradually diminishing while Weiss’ belly grew larger. The avalanche of pale blubber inched forward, almost flowing across the floor before her. Drooping over the end of her mobile platform and making contact with the cool before. The mass groaned and gurgle as it digested her massive cake, making room for more as Weiss showed no sign of stopping. Now using both hands Weiss began to stuff her face faster.

Jaune was also in the midst of using both of his hands, the appendages sinking deep into Weiss’ blubber. “You’re doing great Weiss. Just keep it up and I know you can do it.” Jaune encouraged and paused his rubbing only to lean up to Weiss, wiping the frosting and crumbs from her face before resuming.

Weiss blushed as Jaune cleaned her face. This merely slowed her for a second, but once her mouth was uncovered it was instantly stuffed with more cake. Jaune baked this all for Weiss and like always she intended to eat every single bite. “Keep going…so good.” She murmured between mouthfuls. 

The feast continued and tiers of the cake gradually disappeared as Weiss binged on and on. Her cheeks began to grow flushed as Jaune rubbed her stuffed belly, the taut skin easily stimulated by his well-trained hands. Jaune had seemed to perfect cake baking and massaging to an art, and Weiss truly couldn’t have wished for a better husband. So as the last of the cake vanished into her mouth she wasted no time in grabbing Jaune and pulling him closer. She rested him between her breast and panted softly. “Jaune…” She murmured and gazed into his eyes before kissing him.

Jaune leaned into the kiss, pulling back for a second. “I knew you could do it, Weiss, ~” He cooed and leaned back into the kiss, running his hands through her silky hair.

Winter groaned and forced herself up, panting from the small feat which required far too much effort. “That’s my cue to leave.” She huffed and took a lumbering step forward before being stopped by Willow. 

“If you’re leaving would you mind pushing me out too?” Willow asked.

Winter sighed and waddled over to her mother, placing her hands on the edge of her mobile platform and beginning to push. The cart barely managed to move an inch and Winter already seemed to be sweating from exertion. “This is going to take awhile…Hey, would you two hold it for at least ten minutes?!” Winter shouted

Weiss pulled back from her kiss, using one hand to force Jaune’s head against her chest. “This is my wedding day! I want to enjoy my time with my husband!” Weiss shouted back.

“And I don’t exactly want to be present for that!” Winter retorted.

Willow slowly raised her hand. “Jaune is there any chance I could get a cake later tonight?”

“Of course Mrs. Schnee,” Jaune said before Weiss shoved his head back into her chest.

“No, you and I are having our honeymoon remember? Now you two if you’re leaving then do so!” Weiss growled.

“Come now Winter, perhaps we can find you a boyfriend?” Willow asked as Winter resumed trying to wheel her away.

“Not this again mother!”


End file.
